Taken From Home
by blichigo
Summary: At age 4, Tsuna is kidnapped and his mother is killed. He and another boy that was taken, Natsu, plan to bring down their kidnappers. They escape and are homeless until they're found by a kind ex-mafioso, Giotto. On the outside, they seem like normal teens but secretly, they're both an extremely powerful hacker/assassin known in the mafia as SKY, T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi, this is my first fanfic so I'm not exactly the _world's greatest author_ (see what I did there~:3) but I hope you enjoy anyway. I plan on continuing this but I don't want to do it if no one is reading so please review/favorite/follow. In this fic, the arcobaleno are adults because I think it's easier to right that way. I will try to update in a few days, maybe next week, but anyway, enjoy~

'_Thoughts_'

"Talking"

(Age 4)

Nana was a good parent. She always kept an eye on her son and made sure he was growing up in a safe environment. Taking him to the park was a weekly occurrence for her and her son. Tsuna really enjoyed it, which made Nana happy. But that happiness didn't last long.

During one of their park visits, Nana saw a small group of scary looking men standing by the park gates. They looked dangerous; covered in scars and tattoos. Scared they would hurt her or Tsuna, she decided to leave using another entrance. She picked up Tsuna and started fast-walking in the opposite direction of the men.

"Okaa- san, why are we leaving the park? I was having fun." Nana's fear melted away a bit at the sight of her adorable son's face. "We need to go home early today Tsu-kun. Don't worry we can come back tomorrow." She answered.

When they stepped out of the park, Nana let out a sigh of relief. She thought she could relax now that she was away from the group of dangerous looking men. That was, until Tsuna started screaming. His face looked horrified, and the next thing she knew, a sharp pain hit her lower back. Tsuna had screamed because he saw the assaulter come up from behind. Her legs gave out from the pain. She screamed and held her son as tight as she could. It was obvious to her now that she had been stabbed. Tears fell from her eyes, partially from pain but mostly because she was scared for her and her son's safety.

Her vision was going blurry and she couldn't keep her eyes open for more than a couple seconds. The grip on her son became loose as she fell to her side. The pain in Nana's side seemed like nothing compared to the pain of hearing Tsuna scream and cry. She just wanted to comfort her son and tell him everything was going to be alright. But she knew that is was a lie. She was dying and leaving her precious Tuna fish behind.

Tsuna screamed even louder when a man picked him up and put a brown sack over his head. His kicks and screams got more furious but were in the end, pointless. The last thing Nana saw was Tsuna being abducted. A black car came from around the corner at a dangerous speed and the men threw Tsuna harshly into the car and drove off. It was so frustrating seeing her son being taken away and not being able to do anything about it. The world then became dark and Nana's mind swarmed with thoughts of her son until the very last second. She had now left this cruel world behind, and also her darling boy.

* * *

Iemitsu was sitting and having a talk with Nono in the Vongola mansion when a CEDEF employee came into the room with a pained expression on his face. He then, grimly, gave the bad news he had been ordered to deliver. "Your wife Nana has been killed, and your son can't be found. Evidence from where it all took place has been found and confirms that Tsunayoshi was _taken_ by force. I'm so sorry for your loss." The messanger set down a file including more information about the tragedy. And with that he was shooed out of the room by the Ninth. Iemitsu picked up the file and skimmed over the details, his face becoming more shocked and pained with every word. 'Nana had been stabbed and bled to death while Tsuna was nowhere to be found.' Everything hit Iemitsu like a bag of bricks. '_No, none of this was true, it couldn't be true. Not my beloved wife and little tuna fish_.' It took a couple of seconds before reality struck him. He would never see his wife and possibly his son ever again. Then a surge of guilt hit him like a truck. '_I should have been there. I never should have left them. This is my entire fault. If I was there for them then none of this would have happened._' Iemitsu wasn't sure he'd be able to live with himself if this was caused my mafia. Him leaving was supposed to keep them safe, not the other way around.

Nono was grief stricken by the news and at the same time, concerned for his friend. He decided then and there that he would do whatever it took to reunite Iemitsu and his son. He could never bring his wife back, but no man should have to lose his wife and son on the same day. Nono's voice broke Iemitsu out of his thoughts. "Iemitsu, I am so sorry, but I **promise **you that we will find your son and bring him back." His boss's words gave him hope but, he was still devastated and broken-hearted. He needed time to heal, but right now, saving his son was the most important thing on his mind right now. Iemitsu nodded to his boss in agreement; his determination burning in his eyes. He vowed to find him if it was the last thing he did.

* * *

"Wh...Where a-am I? Where is okaa-san?"

Tsuna woke up in a dark room that was extremely small. It was the very definition of claustrophobia. He looked around with eyes half lidded; they had drugged him in order to stop his desperate efforts to escape. He looked down and saw his hands chained together. He tried to get up only to realize the ceiling was touching his hair. He moved forward only to be stopped by bars. His eyes adjusted to the dark enough to observe the size of the room. The walls were about as tall and wide as Tsuna's height. (A/N: Tsuna is around 4ft tall) Tsuna jumped when he heard a cough come from his right. The person responsible for the cough noticed Tsuna and spoke. "Were you taken too?"

When the boy asked Tsuna the question, he remembered everything that had happened at the park. Tears instantly began to fall from his face. His mother; where was she? He didn't understand why any of this was happening. A scary man came up behind his mother and stuck a knife in to her body, making her blood go everywhere. She screamed, which was proof that she was in pain, and Tsuna didn't like it. His mother had always kissed his bruises and cuts to make them better, but there had never been this much blood before; he had never screamed out that loud and horribly either. He just wanted it all to stop. He wanted to go home with his mother but instead, he had gotten a bag over his face and then later cuffed at the wrists and locked up in a cage. He looked at his hands only to find blood. Traumatizing images off when his mother was stabbed flashed in his mind. It was horrible to remember it all; the sound, the feeling of dread and being terrified. He then began sobbing uncontrollably.

Tsuna couldn't stop crying. His face was scrunched up in pain as he leaned back onto the wall. He pulled his knees up to his chest for comfort. And then, he felt a hand gently rubbing his back in circular motions. He looked up to find the boy who had asked him a question. The rubbing felt… safe, so he relaxed in to it for comfort.

"It's alright, let it out. I understand; I was taken from my home too."

Tsuna looked up at the boy when he gained control over his sobs. He thanked him and asked his name. "My name is Natsu. I… sort of forgot my last name. What about you, what's your name?" "Tsunayoshi Sawada, but you can call me whatever you want." Natsu smiled and said, "Alright, Tsu-kun it is then." Tsuna had a sad expression for a split second as he thought of something. '_That's what Okaa-san calls me…_'

The two talked about how they had been kidnapped; the company each other gave was enjoyable. They quickly became friends, almost forgetting their problems, until they heard loud footsteps approaching them.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Oh my gosh, XD I got so excited when I saw how many favorites/follows/reviews this story got! Thank you so much to everyone who took the time to review and follow/favorite. I've read this chapter over and over again and made a bunch of edits but there are always mistakes that I don't see until it's too late so PLZ hang in there with me. Anyway, thank you for your support for this story and I hope you like this chapter. (P.S. i am open to criticism because it helps me grow as a writer so feel free to put your thoughts in the reviews.) Enjoy~

* * *

Age 6

Tsuna was running as fast as he possibly could with his short legs. The terrain didn't help at all with his situation; he was running on a rough forest ground that was covered in sticks and thorns. Regardless, Tsuna did his best to keep a fast pace. He and Natsu were running through the woods, unsure if they were being chased. "Tsuna, what happened back there?! How did your flames just up and explode like that?!" Natsu asked while breathing in and out heavily. "I… I don't know. I just…" While trying to answer his Natsu's question, Tsuna trailed off and was lost in thought. They kept running away from the far away fire that was fuming behind them and protruding from the ground. Anyone left behind was more than likely burnt to death or suffocated by the smoke. (A/N: Natsu usually calls Tsuna Tsu-kun, but because they're in an emergency he calls him Tsuna unintentionally.)

A month later

Tsuna was leaning on Natsu half asleep. He was exhausted and malnourished. After escaping the horrible fire, the two had taken 4 days to find a nearby town. The journey was difficult but they had managed to get through it by relying on a thin river to follow and provide fish and water. Tsuna had fainted from exhaustion so Natsu carried him to a nearby alley to rest. This wasn't very hard for him since he was a stronger built child and very athletic. He also had vibrant red shaggy hair and dark brown/red eyes. (A/N: I forgot to describe Natsu in the last chapter so I just tried working it in right here.)

Tsuna was stirring in his sleep and starting to wake up. His eyes fluttered open and he let out a wheezy cough. Curling more into his friend, Tsuna spoke, "Natsu, I'm going to stop them." Natsu immediately understood what Tsuna was talking about. Tsuna meant he would stop the people that had kidnapped them. The fire only brought down the part of the organization that took them. There were more scattered around the world and it would be almost impossible to take them all down, but even with this knowledge Natsu answered back with undefeatable determination in his voice, " Alright, we both will."

* * *

Giotto was walking along the streets of Namimori on his way to the store twirling his house keys around his index finger. They suddenly flew off his finger and into an alley way. Cursing under his breath, he walked over to the darkness and grabbed his keys but stopped when he heard a stomach growl come from the very back of the alley. "Hello? Is anyone back there? " He would've walked away and not given it a second thought had it not been for a ray of sunlight casting over at that very moment and revealing what was inside. Giotto's heart shattered at the sight before his eyes. In the back of the alley were two boys in what looked similar to hospital attire, only it was covered in patches of blood and dirt. They were shaking and looked freezing cold. The worst of it all were the expressions on their faces. The red haired on had on a depressed look; Giotto couldn't help but think that the frown and sad eyes didn't suit him. But the smaller boy's face was, in a way, scary. His eyes looked like they had a fire that was lit with hate. His eyes also had a spark of unwavering determination. Those two feelings mixed made the boy give off a dangerous aura.

"Um… hello, I'm Giotto. Did you two get separated from your parents?" he asked. '_Of course they have, look at their outfits. They're obviously homeless. What a stupid question!_' When Giotto was done scolding himself in his thoughts, he noticed the face of the brunet change from the one he had before to a look that had a million emotions seeping through it. That was when Giotto figured out the gist of what had happened to the boys. He had seen it before in his years of being in the mafia and part of the Vongola. Mafia families would use either innocent children, or children who had family connected to the mafia as experiments. Sometimes they would take the children of their enemies in order to keep them busy looking for them and become more vulnerable to an attack. It was horrible to see such young children dragged into the mafia's business, or anyone for that matter. Giotto sat down cross legged in the alley and began speaking to the boys in a calm and reassuring tone. He watched as their faced started gaining some of their childish innocence with each word. Giotto told them they could come home with him and stay there where they wouldn't have to live on the streets. At first the two tensed up a bit. Though the thought of having a nice clean bed and a hot meal seemed unreal, they had trouble trusting anyone but each other and were afraid of getting hurt again. Then Natsu looked over at Tsuna whose body was weak and wouldn't hold out much longer without food and water. At the thought of Tsuna dying, he took Giotto up on the offer. Giotto was happy to have helped the children

Natsu went over to Tsuna, who was barely able to get up, and try lifting him up to carry him. Seeing this Giotto ran over to help and reached for Tsuna. Natsu panicked and screamed, "Wait!" then ran towards Giotto and tackled him. Giotto was shocked by this and looked at the red head to ask why he had tackled him when the child fainted. The tackle must have taken too much energy for his current condition. Giotto picked up the sleeping boy and held him up on one arm to make the right arm free. He then looked over at the brunet and wondered why the young one in his arms had tried so desperately to stop him from picking him up. "You're very weak right now, come over here and I'll carry you." At that, he gave the boy a gentile and soft smile that in return, made his eyes widen. Giotto was confused that his expression had changed but shrugged it off. It wasn't important because the boy, with the help of Giotto's hand, got up on his legs and shakily crawled onto Giotto's right arm. '_So light…_' he thought as he carried the two boys home.

* * *

Natsu was woken up by the sun shining on to his face and very comfortable warmth. He enjoyed the feeling and snuggled in to pillow and soft sheets. '_Wait, a pillow? Where am I? Where is Tsuna?!_' Natsu shot up in to a sitting position and took in his surroundings. He was sitting in a comfortable bed that looked as though it had costs a fortune. The room he was in looked to be around the size of a master bedroom and the windows to the right of the bed went from the floor to the ceiling. It was the nicest place he had been in before he was kidnapped.

With Tsuna still on his mind, he bolted up and to the door. '_Right, what is the last thing I remember? Oh right, that blonde man named Giotto tried to carry Tsuna so I tackled him… b-but then what? I can't remember if Tsuna's flames went haywire or not…_' Natsu quickly opened the door and ran through it.

He was confused when his nose was hit with a delectable smell. He could tell that it was coming from down stairs. Natsu followed the scent to the down stairs area to find a shocking scene. Tsuna was sitting at the dining room table smiling and laughing with the tall blonde man. '_That's the same one that I tackled_.' Noticing his presence, Tsuna stood up and ran towards Natsu, engulfing him in a large hug. Natsu was ecstatic to see his friend get up and run with full energy, not to mention the color that was brought back to him. "What happened to me?" Natsu asked. In return, Giotto answered.

"When you tackled me, you fainted, so I carried you both home. While you were sleeping, I made Tsuna something to eat and gain his strength back." Natsu's eyes widened at that. "You're telling me you touched Tsuna and you're perfectly fine?" Natsu's suddenly had a flash back of the past events.

_Flash back_

* * *

_"S-stop! Get away! Don't touch me!"_

_A group of men were crowded around Tsuna trying to restrain him in order to do their tests. It was the millionth time they had tortured the poor boy, but this time was different; they had knives in their hands. When they finally had gotten Tsuna restrained, they cut him open. The cut was on his left wrist. The cut was deep and blood was spilling everywhere. They did two more deep cuts before Natsu started yelling at the top of his lungs for the men to stop but it was to no avail. Suddenly, a loud yell was heard."I SAID DON'T TOUCH ME!" The room lit up like a Christmas tree. Natsu looked over to his friend and realized that the flames and yell had come from him. The men around him were completely engulfed in flames and were so torched that you couldn't even tell who they were. Tsuna got up slowly with his bangs covering his eyes. All of his cuts were healed. _

* * *

_Flash back end_

Giotto broke Natsu out of his trance by speaking, "Yeah, of course I'm perfectly fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

Natsu remembered another time when someone other than himself tried to put a hand on Tsuna. They weren't burned; luckily they got out of the way in time. "No reason, forget I said anything." he answered back. Natsu then followed an excited Tsuna to the dining table to eat his first home made meal in a long time.

* * *

Iemitsu had been searching all he could for his son; hours of looking into enemy families and anyone else that might have a motive for taking his son. The CEDEF was well known to be what kept the Vongola together, so taking the CEDEF leader's son would weaken the Vongola and make them more vulnerable to an attack. During his research he came across an extremely small anti-mafia group; These had existed for ages but could never really do much damage to the most powerful mafia in the world. The nameless group seemed to have appeared seven years ago according to his information. He had discarded the group until he was informed that some of its members were killed by a massive fire. Iemitsu was surprised since no one knew of the hiding spot that they were found in until the fire had caused a forest fire that lead to a closer look into that part of the woods. It seemed like just another normal occurrence in the mafia world except for its location. It was right outside Namimori; the Vongola had searched every inch of the town, including the woods, in order to find Tsuna. Nothing was found underground at the time and considering certain details found about the anti-mafia group's hangout, it was impossible for it not to have been there during the time of the search.

Iemitsu spent hours investigating before confronting the ninth. If this group was planning on taking advantage of Iemitsu's handicap, than so could millions of other mafia and anti-mafia groups that either held a grudge against Vongola, or were hungry for power. Because of this, Tsuna's disappearance was kept secret. Connections with certain people inside of the police made it so that to the public, Tsuna was killed along with his mother. This still could have been used against the Vongola but this way no one could say that they were in position of the boy and use him as a bargaining chip.

Iemitsu and Nono researched the assembly of mafia haters when they finally realized that they completely underestimated the people they were dealing with. Hundreds of reports had shown their involvement in the taking down very strong mafia families.

"But why Nono? Of all the things they could have done to cripple us, why did they have to kill my innocent wife and kidnap my innocent son? Another thing that doesn't make sense to me is why they killed my wife but kept my son alive; wouldn't it make more sense for them to take both? What other motive could they have to have taken only him? " Nono froze at Iemitsu's questions. He then spoke a bit hesitantly

"Ah, well Iemitsu, there is sort of something I've been meaning to tell you." Iemitsu looked up in surprise and then waited for the ninth's confession.

"Iemitsu, right after you lost your wife and son, some papers with surprising information were found in the house of a traitor to the Vongola; Papers that showed proof that your son is the one and only descendant directly from the first Vongola boss."

* * *

DUN-DUN-DUUUUUUUN! I ended on a cliff hanger! Who is this anti-mafia group!? WAIT! I have a great idea! Read the next chapter to find out! Of course that means you should totally follow this story :p! Don't forget to favorite, review and _obviously_ follow so you know when the next chapter comes out! Have a nice day! Assuming that you're reading this during the day; if you aren't then completely forget that whole 'Have a nice day' thing. XD


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone! I'm so sorry for not updating lately but I swear it's because of testing (so blame school). in this chapter I didn't get a chance to proof read so it's not perfect but I didn't want to keep you guys on a cliff-hanger forever. But first, reviews.

Thank you to Natsu Yuuki, aminaluvr4life, and guest for the reviews! 3

Iemitsu was furious and Nono could tell. The ninth understood his anger. "Why would you keep something like this from me?! We've spent a year searching and you've had this useful information all along?! " Iemitsu yelled and paced around the Ninth's office.  
"Iemitsu I'm sorry but I didn't want to tell you until we were sure this information was true. Plus I knew you would act this way."  
Iemitsu started to calm down a bit. He couldn't say he didn't understand the ninth, but that didn't stop him from getting mad. After a long conversation with the Vongola boss, Iemitsu had regained his composure. But it was only the calm before the storm.  
A CEDEF employee barged in the room without knocking, startling the room's occupants. "Who do you think you are barging in here without permis-" the employee cut him off. "News about Tsunayoshi Sawada has been found!" At that, Iemitsu and Nono stood up abruptly and ran out of the room. The young employee guided them to a room that had a man tied to a chair beaten to a pulp.  
As the two leaders walked in, an American man with red hair named Don started speaking. "We found a member of an anti mafia organization. While interrogating him he said that he'd give us information for his life. A few seconds ago, Tsunayoshi's name came up."  
Iemitsu's eyes widened. He strolled over to the beaten up man and grabbed him by the collar, catching g everyone except Nono off guard. "What do you know about Tsuna?" Iemitsu said through his teeth. The temperature in the room was lowered by the dangerousness aura emitting from the CEDEF leader.  
"I don't know much, just what friend of mine was in another up and coming anti-mafia group told me. He said his boss had found the perfect weapon. I asked for more information and he said that if they could awaken his flames at an early age, than they could use him. I even saw the kid I can describe him to you!" He said the last sentence with even more fear in his voice as Iemitsu tightened his grip on his shirt. The man took the silence as a way of saying go on.  
"He had brown hair that went up in the air. His eyes were a golden brown, we'll in the beginning at least." At that, Iemitsu raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean by 'in the beginning'? What did they do to him?" If possible his grip tightened even more out of anger and anticipation of what the man would say next.  
"Well, how do you think they activated his flames? He was tied to a table and tortured. Assuming you know what this is, they used the X-Serum on him."  
As soon as he finished the sentence, everyone in the room paled. Iemitsu had already let go of the shirt and stepped back with a horrified look on his face. He almost broke down crying at those words, and no one else in the room would blame him.

Almost two years had past since Giotto took in Tsuna and Natsu. In that short amount of time, a lot had happened.  
Tsuna and Natsu had gotten a computer from Giotto for Christmas. The two had been glued to it for a month and ended up becoming very skilled in computer technology. Hacking was a large hobby for the two.  
One day, during their hacking, an email from an unknown address came to them asking for a favor. Apparently, word had got around that a very skilled hacker was going around hacking into random high security websites with ease. The email asked them to hack into a website for information. The end of the email requested the name of the hacker, or in other words an alias.  
The two thought about it for a few minutes and would tell each other each name they came up with. They would both have to agree on the name for it to be useable. In the end, they settled on SKY.  
After almost a year, the name SKY was all over the underworld as the best hacker. SKY would take jobs ranging from gathering information to assassinations.  
The assassination jobs were difficult at first. While Natsu was asleep, Tsuna decided to check their tightly secured email for any jobs. He came across one that was rather interesting. It was from a man going by the name of Jim Kearose. It was obviousness that the man wasn't very concerned about hiding his identity. The email said that his daughter had been kidnapped by a group of men that he owed money to. Immediately Tsuna decided to help the man. But then he read on.  
It said that he would be able to save her if the security were 'taken care of'. Tsuna understood and was about to start writing back his decline of the job, but then he remembered the last time he had ever seen his mother. Her body lying on the ground in a puddle of blood, though at the time he didn't understand what the red water was. His compassion overcame him and he agreed to the job. He didn't know what he was going to or how he was going to kill them, but he knew that he didn't want them to suffer. Tsuna's conscience wouldn't allow it. He found out that he could send codes and glitches to electronics that could make them explode. Not just any old codes and glitches, ones filled with flames. All he had to do was remember what those bastards had done to him and those other children. It was a vivid memory so it hurt to think of, but he wouldn't forget it for the world.

_Flashback_

_Tsuna and Natsu were the only ones left. All the others were lying on the ground bleeding to death or already dead. One of Tsuna's closer friends was on the ground in front of him trying to make a coherent sentence. Tsuna, understanding this, leaned down near the boys mouth to listen. What he said with his last breathe broke Tsuna. His words made him truly believe that these bastards deserved absolutely NO mercy._

_"Please remember us Tsuna; I don't wanna die, so please don't let my memory die too."_

The memory made little flames appear on Tsuna's fingers. With each letter he typed, a surge of fire went through the computer and on to the screen so he could see his masterpiece. Tsuna had to make sure the job was done so he hacked in to the kidnapper's security cameras to watch. A few seconds after he clicked send, the room full of computers lit up with fire, killing all of the room's occupants. Tsuna had taken life for the second time.

So there it is! I've already started the 4th chapter.

IMPORTANT QUESTION: Do you guys think I should do any pairings? if the majority of answers in the comments is yes, than i will give a list of the possible ones I will do.

Thank you everyone for all of the follows/favorites and reviews. keep them coming!


End file.
